goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
The Poison Apple Incident at the Pretty Cure Pool Party
The Poison Apple Incident at the Pretty Cure Pool Party is a remake of a currently deleted grounded video Sarah West made on the GoAnimate V2 wiki on March 1, 2016. Summary On a beautiful summer day, the heroines of many different magical girl anime shows are all attending a pool party held by the Pretty Cures. Everyone is having a lot of fun, until Eris, the evil goddess from Saint Seiya, decides to spoil the fun by taking an apple out of a fruit bowl while no one is looking and putting a poisonous substance in it. Candy takes a bite out of the apple, which causes her to start choking and gagging because of the poison. The fairies panic and alert some of the Cures, and Honoka tells them to try and save Candy while she and the girls try to figure out what caused Candy to choke. The fairies drag Candy off to perform some CPR on her, and as they do, Rikka sees the apple that Candy took a bite out of and noticed that it has some strange ooze pouring out of it. She comes to conclusion that the apple must have been poisoned, and it doesn't take long for the girls to figure out who poisoned the apple when they see Eris pass by, chuckling that her plan worked. Miyuki thinks that the girls should all transform and attack Eris with her powers, but Honoka decides that calling the police to arrest Eris would be a better idea. She calls the police to let them know what Eris did, and she and the girls decide to go back to having fun. Meanwhile, the fairies perform CPR on Candy, and are able to get her to cough up the piece of apple she ate. Pop takes Candy back to their home in Marchenland to nurse her back to health, and the other fairies scold Eris for poisoning a fruit, and tell her that she almost ruined their pool party fun. Eris is then arrested by the police. Characters *Ichigo Momomiya *Lettuce Midorikawa *Zakuro Fujioka *Pudding Fong *Mint Aizawa *Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon *Doremi Harukaze *Hazuki Fujiwara *Aiko Senoo *Onpu Segawa *Momoko Asuka *Hana Makihatayama *Pop Harukaze *Lucia Nanami *Hanon Hosho *Rina Toin *Coco *Noel *Karen *Seira *Sakura Kinomoto *Momoko Akatsusumi/Hyper Blossom *Miyako Gotokuji/Rolling Bubbles *Kaoru Matsubara/Powered Buttercup *Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White *Miyuki Hoshizora/Cure Happy *Rikka Hishikawa/Cure Diamond *Alice Yotsuba/Cure Rosetta *Nozomi Yumehara/Cure Dream *Love Momozono/Cure Peach *Makoto Kenzaki/Cure Sword *Kanade Minamino/Cure Rhythm *Megumi Aino/Cure Lovely *Hime Shirayuki/Cure Princess *Karen Minazuki/Cure Aqua *Ciel Kirahoshi/Cure Parfait *Mirai Asahina/Cure Miracle *Kotoha Hanami/Cure Felice *Ichika Usami/Cure Whip *Inori Yamabuki/Cure Pine *Iona Hikawa/Cure Fortune *Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom *Riko Izayoi/Cure Magical *Erika Kurumi/Cure Marine *Mana Aida/Cure Heart *Aoi Tategami/Cure Gelato *Ellen Kurokawa/Cure Beat *Yayoi Kise/Cure Peace *Towa Akagi/Cure Scarlet *Miki Aono/Cure Berry *Kurumi Mimino/Milky Rose *Aguri Madoka/Cure Ace *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Coco *Nuts *Syrup *Aroma *Pafu *Pekorin *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Mofurun Voice Cast *Kayla as Miyuki Hoshizora, Makoto Kenzaki, *Julie as Rikka Hishikawa *Salli as Alice Yotsuba *Princess as Mana Aida *Julie as Megumi Aino Transcript (The video opens with the Mew Mews arriving at a beach house, where a pool party, hosted by the Pretty Cures, is taking place) Pudding: Don't you girls just love summer? Ichigo: We totally do, Pudding. It's the season where we can enjoy daytime activities and make the most out of every inch of sunlight we get. We get to do some fun activities like camp out, build sandcastles at the beach, go on rides at the carnival, and best of all, go swimming! Meow! Zakuro: Too bad summer vacation's almost over and school starts in a few days. Pudding: I know, but for now, we gotta make the most of our summer! Lettuce: Exactly, Pudding. That's why we're going to have some fun in the sun at the magical girl pool party! (The girls walk into the beach house, where Honoka Yukishiro, also known as Cure White, greets them) Honoka: Welcome, girls! I'm glad you could make it! (The girls walk into the locker rooms and change into their swimsuits. Then they go out to the pool and see that all their magical girl friends are there) Zakuro: Wow, looks like Honoka and her friends invited lots of magical girls. Ichigo: it was so nice of the Pretty Cures to invite us to their pool party. Pudding: What are you waiting for, girls? Let's go! (The Mew Mews all head to the pool and get ready to swim. Tropical music plays as we get some views of the pool, and what the party guests are doing. The place has lots of beach-themed decorations, from rubber palm trees in the corners of the pool, beach balls on the sides of the tables, and Hawaiian leis everywhere. The guests are all wearing different kinds of swimsuits, like halters, bikinis, sportsuits, wetsuits, one-piece swimsuits, two-piece swimsuits, and swimsuits with ruffles. The fairy mascots are all wearing sunglasses. Some of them are relaxing on the lounge chairs and others are taking funny pictures with each other. Some of the guests are diving from the diving board, making big splashes by doing a cannonball, zooming down the waterslide, and carefully wading in the water. Some of them are relaxing on some unique pool floats shaped like donuts, whales, swans, and flamingoes. Some of the guests have just finished swimming and are drying off with towels that have beautiful designs on them, such as unicorns, dolphins, and cupcakes. The KiraKira Pretty Cure a la Mode girls (and Pekorin in her human form) are serving some food and drinks at the snack shack. The food they serve consist of pizza, hot dogs, burgers, grilled chicken wings, and ice cream, and the drinks they serve consist of lemonade, fruit punch, and slushies. Pafu and Aroma, in their human forms, serve food and drinks to the guests in the lounge chairs. Some of the guests are playing some games in the pool with dive toys, water blasters, beach balls, and pool noodles. Nozomi Yumehara, also known as Cure Dream, is a lifeguard sitting in the lifeguard tower, making sure that everyone is safe and that nothing bad is happening to any of the guests. (Unfortunately, the fun is not going to last for long. Unbeknownst to anyone, Eris, the goddess of chaos, is watching the party from behind a fence) Eris: I must spoil those girls' fun...But how should I do it? (Suddenly, Eris notices a bowl of fruit right next to the lounge chair Candy is in. She takes a closer look and lays her eyes on the first fruit she sees: a shiny red apple) Candy: That apple looks delicious-kuru! Pop: Girls! Girls! We need your help-de gozaru! Nozomi: What's wrong, Pop? Sharuru: It's Candy-sharu! She's choking! Pop: Come on, little sister. Let's take you home to get you better-de gozaru. Candy: K-kuru.... Trivia *There are four areas of the pool: a main pool area, a snack shack, a lifeguard tower, and a waterslide. These four areas are a reference to an online find the hidden objects game based on the 2002 Polly Pocket Pool Party playsets. Differences between the original video and the remake *In the original video, the Mew Mews were the only magical girl group who attended the Pretty Cures' pool party, but in the remake, lots of magical girl groups, such as the Mew Mews, the Sailor Scouts, the Ojamajos, and the Powerpuff Girls Z attend the pool party. *In the original video, the only Cures shown were Honoka, Miyuki, Rikka, Alice, and Nozomi. In the remake, almost all of the Cures are shown. Some of them have speaking roles and others make cameos. *In the original video, Woody Woodpecker was the victim of the poisoned apple, but in the remake, Candy's the victim. *In the original, Eris hands the poisoned apple over to Woody Woodpecker and tells him to eat it, despite the girls' warnings. In the remake, Eris poisons the apple when no one is looking, and places it back in the fruit bowl, waiting for one of the mascots to eat it. *In the original video, the Cures witness Woody Woodpecker eating the poisoned apple and falling under its sleeping death spell. In the remake, the Cures are unaware that Candy has eaten a poisoned apple until the other fairies tell them. *In the original video, Woody Woodpecker falls under the poisoned apple's sleeping death spell, but in the remake, Candy chokes and gags when she takes a bite of the apple because it got lodged in her throat. *In the original video, the Pretty Cures panic when they see Woody Woodpecker falling under the poisoned apple's effects. In the remake, the fairies panic when they see Candy choking after she takes a bite of the poisoned apple. *In the original video, the Cures place Woody Woodpecker in a chamber after he falls under the poisoned apple's effects, where he will stay until he wakes up. In the remake, the fairies perform CPR on Candy to get the piece of poisoned apple out of her throat. *In the original video, the whole incident with the poisoned apple was set up by David Smith, who gets grounded by his father when he finds out. In the remake, Eris comes up with the plan all by herself. Music The music that plays during the montage of the pool party Category:Videos Category:Longest videos Category:Arrested stuff Category:Pretty Cure videos Category:Remakes